


No te preocupes

by Rexx824



Category: Chicago PD (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl penis root
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824





	1. Chapter 1

La raíz se encuentra en una cama desconocida, se ve y se ve una mujer al lado, sin ropa y con arañazos, se levanta y ella también.

Mierda que coño paso: Root se dice a si misma

Recoger su ropa y se va, cuando llega a casa, no quiere hablar con nadie, ha permanecido hace unos días y ahora mismo no quiere ver al resto

Así se llama un amigo y se va con el Chicago

Danny: Root le dice

Root que tal el viaje: Danny le pregunta

Genial y para pasarlo bien: Root le dice

En ese momento aparece la policía que van a restar alguien, Root ve a una mujer y le gusta

Espera a que se vaya para que Danny se ría, reconozca las cosas y se camine, van al coche y ahí Danny se divierte

Que te ha gustado mucho la mujer policía: Danny le dice

Es guapa: Root le dice

No hablan más por el camino, cuando llegan a la casa de Danny las cosas y van para dentro, dejan las cosas en la habitación y ponen la TV

Root escucha una noticia, de algo que creía que olvidaría

Hoy, la policía de Nueva York, ha encontrado el cuerpo de una mujer, que parece haber sido violada y torturada: las noticias siguen diciendo

Mierda: Root dice Danny la mira

Que pasa: Danny le pregunta

Esa mujer: Root le dice

Si que pasa: Danny le pregunta

Yo fui la última persona en verla, porque cuando me desperté ella ya estaba muerta, así que me largué: Root le dice

Joder, los largastes de una escena de crimen: Danny le dice

Si, puede: Root le dice

Tocaste algo: Danny le pregunta

No, creo que no: Root le dice

Vale, ahora tengo que hablar y si es necesario en Nueva York, para declarar, pero voy contigo, no hay muestras de nada sin una orden: Danny le dice

Vale: Root le dice

Ok, ahora dime qué pasó con esa novia tuya: Danny le pregunta

Me dejó sin explicación, así que me largué a un club de stripper para divertirme: Root le dice

Que se joda: Danny le dice

Si, vamos a pasarlo bien: Root le dice

Por ejemplo, en la noche.

Root lo ago, jura que le va a dar uns patada después, se acerca

Hola: Root le dice, la mujer se da la vuelta y sonríe

Hola, te he visto hoy en el aeropuerto: la mujer le dice

Si, he venido para estar con un amigo unos días: Root le dice

Perdón tú nombre es: la mujer le pregunta

Soy Samantha Groves y el tú: Root le dice

Kim Burgess: Kim le dice

Encantada de conocerte: Root le dice

Si, estás bien: Kim le pregunta

Si está en el sitio de vuelo y avión, no está descansado: Root le dice

Te doy mi número y tú el tuyo y hablamos otro día: Kim le dice

Roza le pasa a su móvil y Kim el suyo, cada vez que se lee y luego se da la vuelta a cambio, se ve y se va hasta donde está Danny, se dice que se va a descansar, Danny paga y se va con ella

Coger el coche y la furgoneta para la casa, mañana será otro día

Pero en Nueva York siguen buscando a la persona que vio la vida con la mujer

Carter va al metro y ahí están todos.

Hola carter les dice

Hola, en que podemos ayudar detective: Finch le pregunta

Puedes mejorar esta foto: Carter le pregunta

Si: Finch le dice

Finch ha escaneado la foto y está esperando, en eso entra Shaw y Reese, se acerca

Que pasa: Reese les pregunta

Le pedimos que te ayude a escanear una foto: Carter le dice

Y lo está haciendo: Finch les dice

Sabes dónde está Root: Reese le pregunta

No lo sé, lo hemos dejado: Shaw le dice

La foto ya está lista para terminar: Finch les dice

Se ve y la imagen empieza a salir, cuando está lista, y limpia.

Es Root: Carter les dice

Con la víctima: Fusco les dice

Donde está Root: Carter les pregunta

No, lo sé, se ha ido: Shaw les dice

Llámala y que venga: Carter le dice

Ella no me lo va a coger a mi: Shaw le dice

Porque: Reese le pregunta

Porque yo la dejé: Shaw le dice

Vale, la llamada desde la comisaría para que venga: Carter les dice

Con eso último se van hacia la comisaría

En Chicago, Root está comiendo con Kim y se lo está pasando bien, así que paga y ella se vuelve con Danny y Kim se va la comisaría

En la casa Danny la ve entra y sonríe, se sienta a su lado

Qué tal la cita: Danny le pregunta

Solo hemos comido, pero: Root le dice

Pero que: Danny le pregunta

Es muy graciosa, hermosa: Root le dice

Vaya parece que ha vuelto a enamorar: Danny le dice

Si, seguro: Root le dice con una sonrisa

Suena el móvil y cuando lo mira ve que es Carter así que no lo coge, lo deja, pero antes de poder hablar recibe un mensaje

Danny la mira y se acerca, coge el móvil y lo sabe

Es la hora de volver: Danny le dice

Si, pero no quiero ir ahora mismo: Root le dice

Porque: Danny le pregunta

Se quedó con Kim mañana: Root le dice

Vale, pero como tienes el móvil lo sabes: Danny le dice

No, el móvil está descontado, él que Kim tiene es otro número: Root le dice

Vale, pues vamos después: Danny le dice

Gracias, te vienes conmigo: Root le pregunta

Por supuesto, para eso están los hermanos: Danny le dice

Se han puesto en la televisión un rato, hasta que por la tarde salen a dar un paso, les llaman y son los hermanos que quieren cenar, les han dicho que si

Así es que van al restaurante donde van a cenar, y mañana todo el día con Kim se lo va a pasar bien

Al entrar al restaurante busca a sus hermanos, cuando se encuentra hasta la mesa, se encuentra para verles, se siente

Hola Root: Alex le dice, es un agente del FBI y hermana de Danny

Raíz: le dice Jonathan también hermano, es médico

Ha pasado mucho tiempo: Alicia le dice, es hermana también, fiscal de Los Ángeles

Hola a todos, si mucho tiempo: Root le dice

Nos hemos enterado de que tienes novia: Jonathan le dice

Ya no, me engañó con una amiga, pero con lo que me engañé es una policía: Root le dice

Joder lo siento: Jonathan le dice

Y qué haces aquí: Alex le pregunta

He venido porque a él le han echo socio: Root le dice

Enhorabuena, Danny: Alice le dice

Gracias, a todos, pero lo más gracioso es Root ha conocido alguien en el aeropuerto: Danny le dice

En serio, y quién es: Alex le pregunta

Es un agente de la policía: Root le dice

Y sabes lo que haces: Jonathan le pregunta

No, ya se lo diré: Raíz le dados

Vale sigamos: Alice le dice

Ahora mismo tenemos un problema más grande y grave: Danny les dice

Que pasa: Jonathan le pregunta

La chica que ha salido por la TV, yo soy la última persona en la vida con vida: Root le dice

Vale, has visto si hay más que así, y lo cogeré: Alex le dice

Gracias Root le dice

Ves con Danny a la Policía: Alex le dados

Vale: Root le dice

Siguen hablando y cenando, los dados todo lo que tiene que saber, Root toma notas, cuando termina cada uno a sus hoteles o la casa

Por otra parte, Carter todavía no ha conseguido hablar con Root, si dentro de dos días no ha encontrado con Finch para que el sistema móvil, ahora mismo se va a casa

Shaw tampoco ha conseguido hablar con ella, no se pierde nada

A la mañana siguiente, en Chicago Root sale de casa, en busca de Kim, llega a su portal la llama y está baja, se sube al coche

Hola: Root le dice

Hola, que tal: Kim le pregunta

Bien, vamos a desayunar: Root le dice

Si no te he enseñado la otra parte de Chicago que no conoces: Kim le dice

Pone rumbo en el bar que le ha dicho, al entrar busca un lugar donde pueden sentarse, se encuentra y se siente el camarero viene para pedir el desayuno

Yo voy a tomar unos huevos, patatas fritas y tocino, y café: Root le dice

Y yo voy a tomar unas salchichas, también con patatas fritas y tocino, con café: Kim le dice

El camarero va por el desayuno.

Qué tal hoy estás: Kim le pregunta

Bien, ayer fui con mis hermanos adoptivos: Root le

Te acogieron: Kim le pregunta

Cuando mi madre me abandonó, sus padres me acogieron: Root le dice

Y te llevas bien con ellos: Kim le pregunta

Si, con todos: Root le dice, terminan el desayuno y Root lo paga.

Así es que vendemos a dar el paseo, por lo que se ha pasado bien, se ha pasado el día, y se ha escuchado.

Antes de terminar, Kim la besa y Root le devuelve el beso, se despide hasta otro día

Así que ponemos rumbo a la casa de Danny, cuando lleguemos a que estemos viendo la televisión.

Estas listas para ir a Nueva York: Danny le pregunta

La verdad es que no,pero no queda más remedio: Root le dice

Si,vamos para allá: Danny le dice

Recogen algunas cosas,y las guardan, llaman a un taxi que les lleva hasta el aeropuerto,ahí se dirigen al mostrador para coger los billetes para Nueva York

Se suben en primera clase,solo espera no encontrarse con ellos,no los quiere ver ahora, cuando aterriza,cogen otro taxi que les lleva hasta la comisaría

Danny se baja,y Root detrás de él

Recuerda pide el abogado: Danny le dice

Ok,lo recuerdo,y si orden judicial no doy muestra de nada: Root le dice

Danny asiente y se va, Root camina unas manzanas,para llegar a la comisaría,no han parado justamente en la puerta

Cuando entra va a recepción,ve que hay cola espera, cuando le toca va

Hola,en que puedo ayudar:el agente le pregunta

Si,me han llamado por el homicidio de la chica: Root le dice

Vale,voy a por el detective:el agente le dice

El agente va a por el agente y cuando mira ve que es Joss

Hola,por aquí:Carter le dice

Root la sigue hasta la sala del interrogatorio,ahí se sienta

Halo Root:Carter le dice

Hola Carter,que tal: Root le dice

Bien,pero tenemos que hablar sobre la mujer muerta: Carter le dice

Vale,no la conocía: Root le dice

Podemos tomar muestras: Carter le dice

No, quiero a mi abogado ahora: Root le dice

No: Carter le dice

Pues no voy hablar contigo: Root le dice

En ese momento su capitán entra y mira

Que pasa:el capitán le pregunta

Nada señor: Carter le dice

Quiero a mi abogado y ella me ha dicho que no: Root le dice,tiene una sonrisa

Llámale:el capitán le dice

Root llama a su hermano,que viene enseguida,y entra,se va a divertir

Fuera Carter acaba de llamar a Shaw diciendo que Root ya está aquí

Root y Danny están hablando y le va ha decir a su capitán algo que no le va a gustar

 


	2. Chapter 2

El capitán vuelve a entrar y cierra la puerta, Root mira a Danny

Vale, va hablar: el capitán le pregunta

Si, pero mi cliente tiene que decir algo antes: Danny le dice

Vale que es: el capitán le pregunta

Tiene que quitar a su detective Carter: Root le dice

Porque: el capitán le pregunta

Porque ella tiene un estado con mi novia, y también con su amigo, tenemos un problema con ellos: Root le dice

Si quieres tenerlos, no te preocupes, estás en el caso, problema de relación: Danny le dice

Vale, voy a quitarles del caso: el capitán le dice

El capitán sale y va hacia las mesas de ellos, parece que está enfadado.

Si capitán: Carter le pregunta

Los dos están fuera del caso: el capitán le dice

Ve como Root y su abogado salen y van al despacho del capitán y por la puerta entra Shaw, con los otros dos

En el despacho Root se sienta, el capitán se pone en su sitio

Vale, vamos a hablar: el capitán le dice

Vamos: Danny le dice

 Ha ella la mataron el viernes: el capitán le dice

Vale, que nos quiere decir: Danny le pregunta

Dónde estuviste el jueves por la noche: el capitán le pregunta

El jueves fue cuando me fui, porque había descubierto mi novia engañada; Root le dice

Donde fuiste después: el capitán le pregunta

Fui a un club de stripper: Root le dice

Que paso ahí: el capitán le pregunta

Esta chica estaba chupando las pollas a todos: Root le dice

Es literal verdad: el capitán le pregunta

No, era de verdad: Root le dice

Shaw se detiene en la mesa de Carter para ver a Root

Dentro siguen hablando

Qué más hizo ella: el capitán le pregunta

Yo me senté y espere a que empezara el baile, giré la cabeza y veo como se llevan hasta una habitación, ella no cierra la puerta sino me mira para que vea, pero apartó la mirada, después de que la folla allí mismo, cuando termine Salió de ahi y vino donde estaba: Root le dice

Y que te dijo: el capitán le pregunta

Le dije que no, que me había engañado, así que se envió a mi lado y empezamos a hablar, así que le di dinero, y me dijo que: Root le dice

Que te dijo: el capitán le pregunta, Root mira a Danny que se acerca y te dice que se diga

Me dijo que su novio es muy celoso, controlador, que ya me había pegado y que su familia le ayudaba a veces: Root le dice

Vamos a investigar, donde estabas tú a las 11 horas de la mañana: el capitán le pregunta

Estaba en Chicago: Root le dice

Hay alguien que puede colaborar: el capitán le pregunta

Si: Root le dice

Quién es: el capitán le pregunta

Me vino a buscar mi hermano y otra persona: Root le dice

Quién es esa persona: el capitán le pregunta

Se llama Kim burgess: Root le dice

Y quien es: el capitán le pregunta

Es un agente de policía, yo la vi y después donde fuimos a un rincón estaba ahí también: Root le dice

Me puedes dar su número: el capitán le pregunta

Si, claro: Root le dice, le da su número y ellos sslen, el capitán está hablando con ella

Hola es usted Kim burgess: el capitán le pregunta

Si, quién es: Kim le pregunta

Hola soy policía de Nueva York, el capitán y quería saber una cosa: el capitán le pregunta

Vale cual: Kim le pregunta

El viernes, por la mañana en el aeropuerto: el capitán le pregunta

Si, teníamos que detener una persona: Kim le dice

Viste a una tal Samantha Groves ahí: el capitán le pregunta

Si, estaba con un chico, es su hermano: Kim le dice

Vale, dice que luego se volvió a ver dónde fueron a un rincón: el capitán le pregunta

Si, estaban ahí: Kim le dice

Gracias: el capitán le dice, cuelga el teléfono y vuelven a pasar

Lo confirmó, ella te vio: el capitán le dice

Se lo dije: Root le dice

Vale, dice que te viste con un hombre: el capitán le pregunta

Si, con mi hermano: Root le dice

Y quien es su hermano: el capitán le pregunta

Soy yo: Danny le dice

Vale, gracias por venir: el capitán le dice

Una cosa: Root le pregunta

Cual: el capitán le pregunta

Puedo ir a Chicago: Root le pregunta

Pues el capitán no sabe qué decir

Lo que tengo que decir, voy a estar con él, es abogado, con mis otros hermanos: Root le dice

Quiénes son: el capitán le pregunta

Alice es agentedel FBI en esa zona, Jonathan es médico y Alex es fiscal de Los Ángeles, además de ir a estar también con Kim: Root le dice

Vale: el capitán le dice

A sólo uno más: Root le dice

Tengo una hija, que me llama cuando se hace una pelea con su madre, pero nunca más allá de unos 30 km, pero siempre vuelvo: Root le dice

Y tú ex quién es: el capitán le pregunta

La dirección del FBI y su pareja fiscal, no voy a escapar: Root le dice

Si, puedes ir: el capitán le dice

Salen del despacho, van hacia la salida, Carter y Fusco se ven sin saber nada, pero no hay venta. Shaw está esperando con Reese y Finch

Hola Root: Shaw le dice

Shaw: Root le dice sin ganas de hablar con ella

Te he llamado: Shaw le dice

Y yo te ignorado: Root le dice

No hay que hablar con ella.

En ese momento oso va corriendo, para atacar, Root le ve y le aparta, Bear salta y Root pone su brazo, le muerde

Mierda, Joder: Root dice, bear sigue atacando

En ese momento aparece el capitán y lo que ve, con otros agentes, conseguir quitar al perro.

Root se echa para atrás, Shaw se acerca pero con todo el odio le dice que no

No te acerques: Root le dice

Solo quiero ayudar: Shaw le dice

Prefiero que me infecte antes que que toques: Root le dice

Enseguida vienen los productos sanitarios y la venta, la raíz de los problemas que no van a ir con ellos, que conoce a alguien que es médico

Venta de la comisaría, pero Shaw la sigue y la empuja en un callejón cerca de la comisaría

Raíz de escúchame: Shaw le dice

No, tú creíste que la había matado: Root le dice

Pareces culpable: Finch le dice

Y tú perro tiene los días contados: Danny le dice

Dime qué se vaya: Finch le pregunta 

No: Rootear dice ve salir al capitán así

Capitán sus agentes me as acosando: Root le grita

El capitán mira y los ve, Danny está intentando que se aparte

Pienso demandar a esta comisaría por acoso: Danny le dice

Espera lleguemos a un acuerdo: el capitán le pregunta

Vale, llevanos al aeropuerto y ellos no pueden acercarse una vez, si lo hace, vamos a perderme para poder volver a hablar con ella: Danny le dice

Vale, vamos: el capitán le dice

Se subió al coche y se va, Shaw piensa en ir a por ella, piensa en buscarla, el capitán es quien lleva el aeropuerto, se sube al avión y está en Chicago.

La situación está localizada, cuando se tenga en cuenta.

Raíz ha llamado a Kim para salir esta noche, y le he dicho que si, se ha pasado bien y ya se ha olvidado


	3. Chapter 3

Root y Danny llegan a su casa, la primera parte es Root, ya que han quedado con Kim

Cuando termina de ducharse, Root sale al salón, para hablar with Danny

Donde la vas a ellas: Danny le pregunta

A ese nuevo restaurante que han abierto; Root le dice

Ese de comida italiana: Danny le pregunta

Si, hasta luego: Root le dice

Se va y va, por Kim, así como, cuando llega la está esperando, se sube al coche

Hola: Root le dice

Hola, tengo una llamada muy interesante: Kim le dice

Si, no sería algo de Nueva York: Root le pregunta

Si, me lo cuentas todo: Kim se lo dice con severidad

Claro, pero primero podemos comer: Root le pregunta

Claro: Kim le dice con una sonrisa

Llegó al restaurante, Kim se ha quedado impresionado por donde está

Hemos venido al nuevo restaurante que han abierto: Kim le dice

Si, espero que te guste: Root le dice

Entra y el metro les está esperando

Hola si, al nombre de Groves: Root le dice

Por aquí: el metro le dice

Le siguen hasta una de las mejores mesas.

Algo de beber: una camarera le pregunta

Si, vino: Root le pregunta a Kim

Si: Kim le dice

La camarera va a por el vino, cuando viene ya cenamos, Raíz se cogió unos espaguetis con tomate y segundo un filete con patatas y Kim una lasaña y segundo tiempo que el mismo Root, así que se va

Me lo cuentas ahora: Kim le pregunta

Claro, cuando el video estaba en una cama con una desconocida, así como largué, cogí el avión y yo vine: Root le dice

Que más: Kim le pregunta

Tanto mis amigos como mi ex creen que yo, el compañero, el resultado, el que no, el tiempo, el tiempo, el amor, la vida, el amor y la vida. Dice Rootear, Le dije lo que pasé, así como cuando llegué, conseguí que dejé la investigación, la llamada y con otros amigos vino a la comisaría, atacé el perro y cuando nos dijimos que los agentes se salieron y yo teníamos un capitán yo me contaron, k se queda flipando

Y hay más: Kim le pregunta 

Puede ser: Root no termina la frase

Eres que: Kim le pregunta

Soy una criminal: Root le dice

¿Qué eres ?: Kim le pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos

Cenamos y te lo cuento todo: Root le dice

Siguen cenando, Kim le da vuelta a lo que ha dicho, por otra parte Root está aliviada, cuando termina en un parque cercano y que no hay nadie

Vale cuéntame todo: Kim le dice

Soy un criminal desde que era pequeña, matón a mi mejor amiga, mis padres no me pregunté, cuando estaba por la calle cuando tenía unos trece años, mis padres adoptivos me acogieron, no de la forma legítima, pero son mis padres, ellos y Mis hermanos saben lo que hago: Root le dice

Qué más: Kim le vuelve a preguntar

También tengo una hija, su madre es la directora del FBI y su novia que es fiscal, cuando veo a mi hija siempre lo hago con algunos de mis hermanos: Root le dice

Y quien son tus hermanos: Kim le pregunta

Si ya los conoces, Danny, Alex, Jonathan y Alice, y mis padres son el almirante López y el senador López: Root le dice

Joder, espera y saben a lo que te dedicas: Kim le pregunta confundida

Si, por eso casi nunca pasa con ellos la Navidad, pero si: Root le dice

Él está saliendo con una criminal: Kim le dice

En serio nunca te haría nada: Root le dice

Lo sé, hablamos mañana: Kim le pregunta

Claro: Root le dice

La luz de la televisión, escucha la puerta y ve a una raíz.

Qué tal la cena: Danny le pregunta, se siente para la raíz también se siente

Le he dicho la verdad: Root le dice

Qué eres una criminal, y como se ha tomado: Danny le pregunta

Bueno, mañana he hablado, eso ha dicho, me voy a dormir: Root le dice, se levanta y se va a su habitación

Root se quita la ropa y se duerme hasta el día siguiente

Kim ha ido a la comisaría, pero cuando te encuentras.

Que pasa señor: Kim le pregunta

Agente burgueses, se relaciona con un criminal: el capitán le dice

Qué: Kim le pregunta

La policía de Nueva York.

Si, estaba aquí: Kim le dice

Pero hay pruebas de que estás con una criminal, estás despedida: el capitán le dice

Kim sale dando un portazo, va a su taquilla y recoge todo, Erin se le acerca

Kim que pasa: Erin le pregunta

Me acaban de despedir: Kim le dice

Que ha pasado: Erin le pregunta

Creen que la persona que conozco es una criminal, esto me voy, hablamos otro día: Kim le pregunta

Claro, te llamo: Erin le dice

Kim sale de la comisaría, y va a la casa de la raíz, donde está, así que llama a la puerta y Danny la abre

Está Root: Kim le pregunta

Si,pasa: Danny le dice

Kim pasa y Danny va a la habitación de Root,llama y entra

Qué: Root le pregunta dormida

Kim está aquí ahora,sal: Danny le dice

Root se levanta y se pone unos pantalones,sigue a Danny y ve a Kim sentada,se levanta cuando la ve

Que ha pasado: Root le pregunta

Me han despedido de mi trabajo: Kim le dice

Pero he echo: Root le pregunta

Alguien ha dicho que estaba ayudando a una criminal:Kim le dice

Yo no lo echo,te lo prometo: Root le dice

Entonces quién ha sido:Kim le pregunta

Alguien quién va a por mí: Root le dice

Pero la policía todavía no tiene las pruebas: Danny le dice

No,ya lo haber averiguaremos: Root le dice

Genial y ahora que hago:Kim le dice

No lo sé: Root le dice

O podemos ir,donde todo empezó: Root le dice

Que dice: Danny le pregunta

Que nos vamos a Nueva York: Root le dice

Voy con vosotros:Kim le dice

Danny no viene,pero se alguien que te puede ayudar: Root le dice

La vas a llamar: Danny le pregunta

Si: Root le dice

Root llama a Álex que viene en seguida, cuando llama abre la puerta

Hola eres Kim:Alex le pregunta

Si porque:km le pregunta

Porque hemos rastreado y no has echo nada:Alex le dice

Vale que pasa ahora:Kim le pregunta

Ahora eres agente del FBI:Alex le dice,ya se va

Voy con ella:Kim le dice

Vale: Root le dice

No te importa:Kim le pregunta

Eres agente puedes investigar:Alex le dice,les dice adiós y se va

Root y Kim van para el aeropuerto, Danny son quienes las lleva,ahí cogen el primer vuelo a Nueva York

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Unas horas después ya están en Nueva York, todo va bien si no los ve

Coger un coche, Root conduce hasta donde ella estaba con la víctima, al girar ve a Finch ahí parado, Kim la mira

Que pasa: Kim le pregunta

Ve que ese hombre: Root le dice

Si, con el perro: Kim le pregunta

Si, vamos a tener que esperar a que se vaya, le conozco y el perro me mordió: Root le dice

Raíz de conducir a un poco más lejos.

Dos horas después vuelve, parece que no están, pero Root no se fía, cuando están a punto de entrar, Ve que bear viene corriendo y Root se ríe

Hola Carter, que puedo hacer por ti: Root le pregunta, Kim atrás atrás para verlos

Podemos hablar: Finch le pregunta

No, me acusaste de haber matado a alguien: Root les dice dandose la vuelta

Roque hablemos en privado: Finch le pide

No, ella es la agente del FBI buggers: Root le dice presentándola

Encantada de poder conocernos: Kim le dice

Ya sabes, Root no te creo: Finch le dice

En ese momento hay un puñetazo, un le alcanza a Kim, y hasta aquí vienen más agentes

Basta, que coño hacéis a nuestra compañera: un agente les pregunta, o de repente decían la verdad

He venido aquí con ella para hacer la reconstrucción de lo que ella vio: Kim le dice

Ha, ellos tienen una orden de alejamiento, no pueden hablar conmigo: Root dice, saca el móvil y llama a su hermano

Voy a demandar a toda la comisaría: Root le dice

Los agentes se transportan hasta la comisaría.

Que pasa: el capitán le pregunta

Conoces a una tal Samantha Groves: un agente me pregunta

Si, es un testigo, porque: el capitán le dice

¿Qué es lo que se dice?

Mierda que podemos hacer: el capitán le pregunta

Nada, ya se ha dicho y se han pedido por ellos dos: un agente le dice

En la escena del crimen, Kim es la primera en pasar, pero a Root le paran y cuando se da la vuelta ahí está Shaw, Kim mira no la ve y venta

Hola Root: Shaw le dice

Shaw: Root le dice fríamente

 Lo siento mucho: Shaw le dice

En serio, me acusaste de haber matado, te acostaste con Carter: Root le dice

Y quien es ella: Shaw le pregunta mirándola fijamente

Ella es un agente del FBI, me ha perdido que viniera hacer la reconstrucción del crimen: Root le dice

Por favor, cinco minutos: Shaw le pregunta

No, estoy herida y dolida, hubiera preferido que me dijeran que no me querías: Root le dice dandose la vuelta y enterado

Shaw quiere entrar, pero varios agentes se impiden, así que le grita

Raíz por favor: Shaw le dice

La verdad es que no está muy de acuerdo.

Vale: Root le dice a Shaw

Lo siento mucho, nunca debí hacerlo y no me voy a perdonar en mucho tiempo: Shaw le dice

Y ahora que pasa: Root le pregunta

Averiguamos quién la ha matado: Shaw le dice

No, ella lo está investigando: Root le dice

Pero, sabes que tenemos: Shaw le dice

Yo, no me fío de ellos, todos y yo incluyo hablamos acusado de matar a alguien que no conocía: Root le dice

Si, pero podemos: Shaw le dice

Quieres ayudar, deja que lo investigue, por favor: Root le dice

Vale: Shaw le dice

Ve como Root se mete para dentro, ella se va a la biblioteca, a esperar a que venga

Dentro de Root está con Kim, van hasta donde Root se sentó alquel día

Vale, donde te sentaste: Kim le pregunta

Aquí, y al mirar, ve como se lleva a todos: Root le dice

 Y ella que hizo: Kim le pregunta

Puedo coger a dos agentes: Root le pregunta

¿Cuáles son los agentes que te ayudan? Lo que hace, entonces, de rodillas, mira, así te dice cómo lo hace, te das que se acerque, que se suba encima, que te dé el dinero y que se va

Asi hizo: Kim le pregunta

Sí, después de que me quede.

Vale, gracias: Kim les dice.

Se trata de los agentes y de la camioneta, unas cuantas manzanas antes de un coche negro justo delante de ellas

La raíz de los ojos en blanco, y se sube, se hace una nota para que se suba, se hacen y se van

El coche les lleva hasta una casa grande, cuando se bajan a muchos guardaespaldas, de ellos alguien sale

Hola papá: Roo le dice

Hola Root: el hombre le dice

Quien es: Kim le pregunta

Es el senador López: Root le dice

Espera tu padre es un senador y tú madre es la almirante López; Kim le pregunta

Si: Root le dice

Hola,que hacéis por aquí: Root le pregunta

Hemos escuchado que estabas aquí: senador le dice

No dice nada, porque Finch y los demás también han llegado,se van acercar cuando escuchan disparos,se esconden

Pero Root sale corriendo detrás de él, Kim la sigue,los demás van detrás,le vuelven a disparar,tanto Root como Kim se lo devuelven

Están encima de un puente,antes de poder a disparar Root le coge y los dos caen por el puente

Mierda:Kim se dice a si misma

Kim no se lo piensa y saltan, cuando llegan no les ven

Bajar a los lados:el senador les ordena

Y que venga los barcos:la almirante les dice

Hacen lo que les piden pero no hay nada,a eso de las 10 de la noche,lo suspenden

No hay nada,estén donde estén,espero que estén bien:un les dice

Si, y nosotros también:el senador les dice

Ellos se van,en otra parte, Root se acaba de despertar,está en un hospital,ahí una mujer con ella

Donde estoy: Root le pregunta

Estás en Boston:la mujer le dice

 


	5. Chapter 5

Root mira a la habitación, está claro que es un hospital, busca a Kim pero no la ve

Él, donde está la mujer que estaba conmigo: Root le pregunta

En la UCI, pero dice que se recupera: la mujer le dice

Cómo te llamas: Root le pregunta

Jane Rizzoli, y soy detective de homicidio de Boston y tú: Jane le dice

Yo soy Samantha Groves y la mujer es Kim burgess y es del FBI: Root le dice

Y tú eres del FBI: Jane le pregunta

Quiero descansar: Root le dice

Jane asiente y Root cierra los ojos.

La detective sale y una enfermera entra para curarla, ella va con sus compañeros para hablar

En la habitación, Root se ha despertado y está viendo a la enfermera

Lo siento, te he despertado: la enfermera le pregunta

No, sabes dónde está la mujer que estaba conmigo: Root le dice

Si, está en la UCI, ha tragado mucha agua, pero tiene unas costas rotas pero por lo demás todo bien: la enfermera le dice

Gracias, puedo verla: Root le pregunta

 Tendremos que preguntar al médico: la enfermera le dice, al final se va y Root a mover su mano tiene que las esposas puestas, pero Shaw le enseñó a salir, así como la cita y se va, busca donde Kim está

La búsqueda y la búsqueda con el éxito, pero también la fuerza, la llama y los detectives que vienes corriendo, la tira y el esposan, los médicos, y las enfermeras en la camilla.

Que coño hace: un médico les pregunta

Ella es una sospechosa: Jane le dice

No, mira la puta noticias: Root le dice

En ese momento las noticias abren con la caída de ella y de Kim, se quedan en sock viéndolas caer

Espera eres la hija del senador López y la almirante López: Jane le pregunta

Si, ahora quiero que os vayáis: Root le dice

Los detectives se van no muy lejos, ella va a la habitación donde está Kim, y se siente

Los detectives se van a la comisaría, la forense se queda pero Root la ignora

Tú novia se pondrá bien: Maura le dice

Pero Root no le dice nada, solo le dice a la enfermera que quiere que ella se vaya ahora

Fuera Maura está dando un paseo, cuando ve que la puerta se abre,ve salir a Root,así que se acerca,pero Root al mirar ve que hay varias personas,unas de ellas era la que se tiro,vio sacar el arma y tiro a Maura al suelo

Que pasa:Maura le pregunta escondida

Esas personas nos quieren matar,así que quédate aquí: Root le dice

Root sale y golpea a un de ellos,quitándole el arma,al girar uno le está apuntado,pero ve que se cae y al mirar ve parada a Kim

Joder, gracias: Root le dice acercándose a ella

No,puedes de dejarte en meterte en problemas:Kim le dice con una sonrisa

Me alegro que estés bien: Root le dice

Gracias,donde estamos:Kim le pregunta

En Boston: Root le dice

Kim no dice nada,solo mira a su alrededor, cuando ve que viene la policía,les enseñan las placas,y que está en Boston

Boston:Kim dice,aún no se lo puede creer


	6. Chapter 6

Kim se queda mirando a Root, pero poco a poco se desmaya, Root la coge y en un segundo la coge antes de que se caiga

Dos enfermeras en segundo está con una camilla, cogen a Kim y la sube, llevan la vuelta a su habitación, van detrás de ellas, en la habitación la dejan durmiendo

Unos minutos después entra el médico y va a verla

Cómo está: Root le pregunta con preocupación

Tiene que descansar, pero por lo demás está bien, tiene que hacer reposo y ya está: el médico le dice

Podrá irse pronto: Root le pregunta

Si, hoy por la tarde: el médico le dice

El médico se va y entra Maura, pero la ignorá, se sienta y las mira

Es tú novia: Maura le pregunta

No, es una amiga: Root le dice

Una pregunta cómo es que no sabía qué eras hija del Senado López: Maura le pregunta

Y yo no conozco a su familia, aunque sea rica, no todos se conoces verdad: Root le dice

Si, mejor me voy: Maura le dice

Root la ve irse ya los pocos minutos Kim se despierta

Hola: Root le dice

Hola: Kim le dice

Descansa, está tarde nos vamos: Root le dice

Kim se vuelve a dormir, Root se queda con ella, ya por la tarde, le dan el alta para irse

Root las lleva hasta un hotel, donde se van a quedar, en el hospital la detective viene para hablar, pero ya se han ido y no han dado nada para quedarse

En el hotel, están tumbadas en la cama descansando y viendo la televisión

Pedimos la cena: Root le pregunta

Si, unas hamburguesas con patatas: Kim le dice

Root pide las cenas y le dicen que dentro de unos minutos lo subirán, llaman a la puerta y Root abre la puerta y deja entrar para la cena, le da dinero al botones

Estas bien: Root le pregunta

Bien, con un poco de dolor pero bien: Kim le dice

Se ponen a ver la TV, hasta que se queda dormida

Al día siguiente, cuando se despierta en un bar a desayunar

Estas bien: Root le pregunta

Si, mejor, pero hay que buscarlo: Kim le dice

Lo sé, hay que coger un ordenador y conozco alguien aquí: Root le dice

Perfecto: Kim le dice

Cuando termina, cogen un coche, en la comisaría siguen buscando, dos de ellos salen a dar un paseo

Por el camino, las ven a ellas dos así que se acercan a ellas, van por un callejón, pero las pierden o eso creen, cuando se dan la vuelta

Porque nos seguís: Root le pregunta

Tenemos que hablar: Rizzoli les dice

Estamos detenidas: Kim le pregunta

No: Maura le dice

Entonces nos vamos: Root le dice

Se van, giran a la izquierda y las pierden, Root hacen que no puedan seguir sus móviles, cogen un coche y van hasta las afueras

Kim mira y solo ve casa, está confundida porque Root la ha traído aquí, Root solo se ríe entre dientes y comienza a caminar, Kim la sigue hasta una casa

Cuando llaman una chica abre la puerta y las deja pasar

Que hacemos aquí: Kim le pregunta

Hemos venido para ver una persona que nos puede ayudar: Root le dice

Pero entes de poder hablar, aparece una chica

Hola Root:una chica le dice

Hola Sofía, necesito tu ayuda:Root le dice

Que necesitas:Sofía le pregunta

La casa y ordenado,móviles y un coche:Root le dice

Vale que pasa:Sofía le pregunta

Nos quiere matar:Root le dice

Vale,aquí tienes descansar: Sofía le dice

Les da las cosas y se van, cuando llegan se sienta

La casa de tu amiga es grande:Kim le dice

Si,nos quedamos aquí,para saber quiénes son y qué quiere de nosotras:Root le dice

Ok:Kim le dice

Root pide la cena,se la traen y se ponen cómodas,pone la TV, cuando están agotadas van a la cama hasta el día siguiente


End file.
